Expiation
by mystwalker25
Summary: Jellal est vaincu, Simon est mort. Erza se sacrifie pour sauver Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Happy, Sho, Wally et Milliana de l'explosion de l'Etherion retenu dans la Tour du Paradis. Lorsque Natsu et les autres se réveillent sur la plage d'Akane Beach, ils sont confrontés à la cruelle réalité : Erza est morte...


**Disclaimer : **Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus triste, de moins guimauve. Alors je m'essaie à l'angst, et à la death-fic tant qu'on y est. Bien que je déteste ce genre d'histoires qui finissent mal. Paradoxe de l'écrivain dira-t-on. :)

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Mes lecteurs « habitués » le remarqueront peut-être, mais le style de cet OS est un peu différent de mes autres fictions, dans le sens où il est écrit au présent, et pas au passé comme je le fait en général. Est-ce que c'est bien fait ? Première fois que j'essaye, donc un avis serait le bienvenu. Merci d'avance. :)

* * *

**Expiation**

* * *

Jellal est vaincu, Simon est mort. Erza se sacrifie pour sauver Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Happy, Sho, Wally et Milliana de l'explosion de l'Etherion retenu dans la Tour du Paradis. Lorsque Natsu et les autres se réveillent sur la plage d'Akane Beach, ils sont confrontés à la cruelle réalité : Erza est morte...

* * *

_Sept ans plus tard_

Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées guettent le QG d'une guilde noire. D'un commun accord, ils se séparent, deux d'un côté, le troisième un peu plus loin. Une des silhouettes lève un bras en direction du bâtiment et murmure quelque chose. Aussitôt, un cercle magique apparaît et le bâtiment tremble, se fissure, avant de commencer à s'effondrer.

Les membres de la guilde noire sortent en trombe, paniqués, et s'arrêtent brusquement en apercevant sur leur chemin une autre des trois silhouettes encapuchonnées. Puis, pensant qu'il est seul, ils s'élancent, artefacts interdits à la main, prêts à combattre, à tuer si nécessaire.

L'adversaire est seul, mais il est puissant. Un grand cercle magique doré apparaît devant lui, et des météores s'abattent sur les magiciens clandestins. L'un deux parvient à les éviter et tente de frapper à son tour. Las, la silhouette évite tous les coups avec une vitesse sidérante, enveloppée d'un vague halo doré.

Rapidement, tous les membres de la guilde clandestine gisent à terre, inconscients. Leur QG n'est plus que ruines, et déjà un pigeon voyageur, porteur d'un message anonyme, s'envole en direction d'Era, où siège le Conseil Magique. Bientôt, les Chevaliers Runiques seront là, et les magiciens vaincus se retrouveront en cellule, dans les prisons du Conseil.

Les trois silhouettes n'attendent pas. Dès que le pigeon a disparu à l'horizon, elles partent à leur tour, s'enfonçant dans les bois, profitant de la nuit pour voyager discrètement. Quand l'aube se lève, ils sont à plusieurs kilomètres de là, bien cachés dans une grotte, profitant de la chaleur du petit feu qu'ils ont allumé peu auparavant.

Les manteaux à capuche sont posés non loin d'eux, inutiles tant qu'ils n'ont pas à se cacher. Leurs propriétaires sont deux femmes et un homme, et tous portent un même symbole : un tatouage stylisé représentant une sorcière à chapeau pointu.

La marque de la guilde Crime Sorciere.

Ils sont tous criminels aux yeux du Conseil, certains plus que d'autres.

Lui, Jellal Fernandez, est peut-être bien l'homme le plus recherché du Continent d'Ishgal. Sept ans auparavant, sous l'influence d'un fantôme, il a infiltré puis détruit le Conseil Magique, construit un système de résurrection interdit qu'il a nommé la Tour du Paradis, et tiré avec l'Etherion, l'arme ultime du Conseil.

Elle, Ultear Milkovitch, a aidé Jellal à infiltrer le Conseil, et a détruit celui-ci après le tir de l'Etherion. Elle a manipulé Jellal pour le compte de la guilde noire Grimoire Heart, dont elle faisait partie.

Elle enfin, Meldy, a suivi Ultear en intégrant Grimoire Heart, et a rempli diverses missions pour son Maître de Guilde, comme des assassinats, des destructions de guildes et de villages entiers.

Mais selon eux, leurs vrais crimes sont ailleurs.

Pour Meldy, c'est de s'en être pris à des innocents, c'est avoir attaqué injustement Fairy Tail sur l'île de Tenrô, c'est avoir tenté de tuer Gray Fullbuster puis Juvia Lockser.

Pour Ultear, c'est d'avoir été si inhumaine, en pensant qu'elle pourrait revenir en arrière avec sa Magie du Temps et tout corriger, c'est d'avoir manipulé Jellal pendant huit ans, c'est d'avoir tout pris à Meldy et de lui avoir menti.

Pour Jellal, c'est d'avoir trahi ses amis et leur avoir menti pendant huit ans, c'est d'avoir forcé des innocents à travailler comme des esclaves, c'est d'avoir sur les mains le sang de Simon, et pire, celui d'Erza.

Ils sont criminels, et doivent être punis. Alors leur Châtiment, ils ont décidé que ce serait de vivre, sous le drapeau de Crime Sorciere, la guilde indépendante, qui n'a pour but que de détruire les guildes noires, et de tuer Zeref. Ils ne seront absous de leur péchés que lorsque les ténèbres qui les ont possédés ne pourront jamais plus faire de mal à quiconque.

C'est leur raison de vivre, leur unique but, auquel ils ont un peu plus contribué aujourd'hui.

Ce soir, comme tous les autres, ils sont silencieux. Meldy dort déjà, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Ultear regarde le monde dans sa boule de cristal, cherchant des informations sur leurs prochaines cibles. Jellal regarde le feu, plongé dans les méandres de son esprit torturé, ressentant plus que jamais ses péchés devant ces flammes dont la couleur lui rappelle les cheveux flamboyants d'Erza.

« Jellal.  
- Oui, Ultear ? »

Ils parlent à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller Meldy, et parce que le calme leur va très bien.

« La guilde des Skulls bouge beaucoup, ces temps-ci. »

Jellal tressaille légèrement. Les souvenirs lui reviennent, comme un kaléidoscope dont il connaît déjà l'aboutissement et les cruelles conséquences. Il se souvient du trio venant de la Guilde des Skulls, qu'il avait engagé pour défendre la Tour du Paradis, sept ans auparavant. Owl, dit Le Hibou, vaincu par Grey Fullbuster. Vidaldus Taka, le rockeur, battu par Lucy Heartfilia et Juvia Lockser. Et Ikaruga, l'épéiste qui avait donné tant de mal à Erza.

Ultear sait ce que cette guilde rappelle à Jellal, mais ils ont différé sa destruction trop longtemps. Ils ne peuvent plus reculer, qu'importe les souvenirs douloureux que cela peut leur évoquer.

« Que veux-tu dire par _ils bougent beaucoup_ ? »

Ultear connaît la réponse à cette question, elle l'a vue quelques minutes auparavant dans sa boule de cristal. Mais si le simple nom des Skulls suffit à mettre Jellal dans un tel état, elle craint un peu ce qu'il pourrait faire en entendant la suite.

« Apparemment, les Trinity Raven ont parlé de ce qui s'était passé à la Tour du Paradis dans leur guilde. Ces sept dernières années, ils ont mené des recherches discrètes dans la zone où se trouvait la Tour. Ils tentent de retrouver un morceau de lacryma pour s'approprier la puissance de l'Etherion. »

Jellal veut parler, mais Ultear ne le laisse pas faire. Le plus important n'est pas encore dit.

« Jellal... Ils ont réussi. Ils ont localisé un éclat de lacryma, quelque part au fond de l'océan, qui avait échappé aux contrôles du Conseil. Ils l'ont ramené à leur guilde, et maintenant la rumeur qu'ils détiendront bientôt une puissance colossale à commencé à se répandre dans le monde des guildes noires. »

Jellal est tétanisé. Il sait que ses erreurs le poursuivront toute sa vie, mais il ne pensait pas devoir les affronter de cette manière-là.

« Il n'y a pas cinquante solutions, Ultear. Il faut trouver ce lacryma et le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi.  
- Je sais où se trouve le QG des Skulls. Nous pouvons y être en trois jours.  
- Notre prochaine cible est donc décidée. »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, trois silhouettes se glissent dans les souterrains qui mènent au QG de la guilde des Skulls. Au poignet de chacun scintille légèrement un tatouage rose pâle, leur permettant de se séparer en restant au courant de ce que font les autres.

L'entrée de la guilde noire est en vue. Discrètement, les trois ombres se glissent dans l'embrasure des portes, et partent chacune explorer une partie du repaire. Leur but : trouver le bureau, la chambre, l'antre du Maître de guilde, où ils ont les plus grandes chances de trouver le lacryma qu'ils cherchent.

Jellal parcourt méthodiquement tous les couloirs qu'il trouve, et heureusement pour lui, nombreux sont les membres de la guilde clandestine à porter un manteau à capuche. Il peut donc déambuler sans avoir besoin de trop se cacher.

Sous ses yeux se trouve un embranchement. Le couloir d'où il vient mène à la sortie, celui à sa gauche, s'il en croit le brouhaha qu'il y perçoit, doit mener à une salle commune ou à un réfectoire. Jellal s'engage donc dans le couloir de droite, que les membres de cette guilde semblent éviter.

Aucune torche, aucune lumière n'éclaire ce passage, et Jellal se demande s'il ne devrait pas rebrousser chemin, quand il perçoit une sensation familière. Quelque chose qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis sept ans. La puissance magique époustouflante et si particulière de l'Etherion.

Jellal lance le signal convenu, prévenant Ultear et Meldy que leurs recherches sont inutiles désormais, et accélère le pas, incapable d'attendre. De toute façon, Meldy pourra retrouver Ultear puis lui-même sans trop de problèmes grâce à sa magie. Une grande porte en acier se dessine dans l'ombre du couloir, ornée de symboles magiques anciens et interdits.

Doucement, Jellal entrouvre la porte qui grince légèrement. Instinctivement, il se jette à terre. Bien lui en prend : le rayon magique lancé par le Maître de guilde passe à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête, rabattant son capuchon et emportant quelques mèches bleues au passage.

Le Maître lève le bras pour un nouveau sort, mais déjà Jellal a activé Meteor. Le monde semble ralentir, englué dans une torpeur étrange. Les mouvements de son adversaire, un vieillard apparemment adepte de magie noire, lui semblent désormais lents et grossiers. Sans même qu'il ne le remarque, Jellal se glisse derrière lui, trace ses cercles magiques, et déclenche le sort de l'Épée de la Grande Ourse, Grand Chariot. Il s'est juré de ne plus jamais utiliser Altaïris.

Le vieillard tombe sur le sol, inconscient, peut-être mort. Jellal ne le sait pas, et déjà son attention se fixe sur l'objet qui scintille d'une lueur irréelle à quelques pas derrière lui.

Le lacryma fait bien trois mètres de haut sur deux de large, tenu debout par d'épaisses chaînes en acier reliées aux murs, au sol et au plafond, cristal bleuté pulsant de magie surpuissante. Jellal sent le pouvoir contenu dans la pierre, comme un courant électrique qui lui donne des frissons le long du dos.

Mais soudain, Jellal fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas perçu sept ans auparavant dans l'Etherion. Ce n'est pas maléfique, mais il a l'impression de le reconnaître, ce sentiment chaleureux qu'il ressent, quelque part au niveau de son coeur.

Lentement, comme hypnotisé, Jellal lève le bras. Sa main se rapproche du lacryma, l'effleure, s'en recule un peu avant de s'y appuyer. Le cristal est tiède sous ses doigts, et Jellal devine sous la surface parfaitement lisse les ondulations de la magie prisonnière. Doucement, comme s'il le reconnaissait, le lacryma s'éclaire, et de minuscules sphères de lumière apparaissent, flottant autour de Jellal, telles de petites lucioles.

_Jellal._

Jellal sursaute, sa main se détache du lacryma et il se retourne, cherchant d'où vient la voix qu'il vient d'entendre. Mais il est seul dans la pièce, si l'on excepte le vieillard inconscient qui gît toujours à quelques pas de là.

Jellal se retourne vers le cristal, et remarque qu'il ne scintille plus. Les lucioles ont disparu, elles aussi. D'un mouvement hésitant, il rapproche à nouveau sa main du lacryma. Dès que sa paume entre en contact avec la pierre, celle-ci s'illumine à nouveau, et une à une, les lucioles réapparaissent.

_Jellal._

La même voix, encore. Jellal connaît cette voix, douce et chaleureuse. Il la chérit dans ses souvenirs, elle berce ses nuits et hante ses cauchemars.

« Erza ? »

_Je ne pensais pas te voir à nouveau._

« Comment... Comment est-ce possible ?, demande Jellal, la voix nouée. Tu ne peux pas être là. Je t'ai... Je t'ai tuée. »

Les derniers sont prononcés en un murmure, et Jellal sent la culpabilité et la douleur envahir son coeur et le déchirer un peu plus.

_Tu n'es pas responsable de ma mort._

« C'est faux. Sans mes folies, tu serais toujours là. »

_J'ai pris ma décision seule. J'en connaissais les conséquences. Tu n'en n'es pas responsable._

« Si, c'est de ma faute. Je ne sais même pas si cette discussion est réelle. Je suis peut-être à nouveau en train de devenir fou. »

_Tu n'es pas fou._

« Tu es morte. »

_C'est vrai._

« Si tu es morte et que je ne suis pas fou, comment pourrais-je te parler en ce moment ? »

_Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?_

Le lacryma s'illumine un peu plus à ces mots.

« Ne me dis pas... Tu es dans le lacryma ? »

_Juste mon esprit._

Jellal se souvient de ce qu'Ultear lui a raconté. Après que Natsu l'ai vaincu, sept ans plus tôt, la Tour du Paradis a menacé d'exploser. Pour sauver Natsu et ses autres amis, Erza a fusionné délibérément avec l'Etherion pour pouvoir le contrôler. Elle a réussi... au prix de sa propre vie.

_Jellal ?_

« Oui, Erza ? »

_Ce lacryma... Détruis-le, s'il-te-plaît._

Le sang de Jellal se glace dans ses veines à cette demande.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Non, il ne peut pas. Quoi qu'elle en dise, il se tiendra toujours responsable de sa mort. Comment pourrait-il détruire ce dernier fragment d'elle-même, alors qu'il lui a déjà pris tout le reste ?

_Je t'en prie. Ce pouvoir magique ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains._

« Même. Je ne peux pas, Erza. »

_S'il-te-plaît. Fais-le pour moi._

« Tu me demandes de te tuer une deuxième fois ! »

_Je suis déjà morte._

« Je ne peux pas, Erza, je ne peux pas ! »

_Je t'en prie. Mon esprit est prisonnier depuis sept ans... Je n'en peux plus. Libère-moi, Jellal. S'il te_ _plait._

Jellal sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Même ainsi, il a parfaitement senti la douleur dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il ne veut pas faire ça, il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille. Mais il n'a pas le droit d'être égoïste, pas alors que c'est justement son égoïsme à lui qui lui a coûté la vie, à elle.

_Jellal..._

C'est comme un murmure à ses oreilles, un murmure aux allures de supplique qui le fait se sentir plus monstrueux que jamais.

« D'accord..., finit par répondre Jellal d'une voix brisée. Je vais le faire... Mais je ne pourrai pas vivre après ça. »

_Non. Tu vas détruire ce lacryma, et ensuite tu vivras._

« Comment je pourrais vivre après t'avoir tuée deux fois ? »

_Pour expier. C'est ton credo, n'est-ce pas ?_

« C'est celui de Crime Sorciere. »

_Alors suis-le. Même si c'est difficile. Si tu regrettes vraiment notre mort, à Simon et à moi, alors vis_ _pour nous. Vois le monde à notre place, et nous te regarderons d'en haut._

La voix est redevenue chaleureuse. Elle caresse les oreilles de Jellal, et s'il fermait les yeux, il jurerait qu'Erza est là, devant lui, une main sur sa joue et son sourire doux sur les lèvres.

Alors, les paupières baissées, Jellal prend position. Du bout des doigts, il trace les symboles de son plus puissant sort, Sema. Dans le ciel, loin au-dessus de la montagne qui surplombe la cachette des Skulls, de grands nuages violets se rassemblent, en un tourbillon chargé d'électricité et de magie.

En une dernière expiration, Jellal relâche sa magie. Des nuages tourbillonnants surgit une fantastique météorite qui s'abat à la verticale, réduisant la montagne et le repaire des Skulls à l'état de gravats.

Quand la poussière retombe, un cratère a remplacé la montagne. Ultear et Meldy se relèvent, toussant et crachotant, seules épargnées au milieu des membres inconscients de la guilde noire.

Dans l'ancienne antre du Maître, Jellal regarde les minuscules éclats de lacryma, uniques vestiges du grand cristal scintillant, s'évaporer un à un. Les petites lucioles lumineuses sont toujours là, et doucement, elles commencent à s'élever vers le ciel qui redevient peu à peu bleu.

_Merci._

Le soleil couchant réapparaît, illuminant de ses rayons les petites sphères dorées, que Jellal voit se teinter d'un magnifique écarlate.

« Adieu, Erza. »

**FIN**


End file.
